El despertar de un sueño
by miki uchiha
Summary: Bella es una chica normal como cualquier otra, pero su vida dará un vuelco de 360 grados de la noche a la mañana con la aparicion de un extraño sujeto y una sustancia desconocida... no soy buena con los Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca creí que un día como cualquier otro podría cambiar mi vida tan drásticamente. Tan solo pensar que ser una chica normal como cualquier otra, cariñosa y un tanto extrovertida que de un momento a otro cambiar completamente.

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, un jueves para ser exactos.

Me levante temprano ya que tenia clases a las diez, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al baño a tomar una ducha.

- Bella ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? – ese era mi papá, Charly.

- ¡Tengo clases! ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría madrugando?- conteste con voz de sueño.

- Come algo antes de salir – esa ahora era mi mamá, Renne.

- Si, en eso estoy.

Como cualquier día normal, bueno, hoy no era tan normal, lo que pasaba es que generalmente mis clases comenzaban a las ocho de la noche, pero hoy tendría una jornada extraordinaria porque iban a estar lo de la constructora o algo así. No estoy muy informada de eso, pero no tendría clases en la noche y para no perder nos cambiaron a la jornada de la mañana.

Y esa es la razón por la que estoy ahora madrugando a las casi nueve de la mañana un día jueves que perfectamente podría estar durmiendo en mi amada camita.- soy una perezosa, debo de renocer-.

Cuando salí ya de mi casa eran las nueve y diez minutos, estaba bien con la hora. Camine los diez minutos que me toma llegar al parada del bus con paso ultra tortuga y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Hasta ese momento todo parecía normal, la mismas personas de la ciudad peleando por un asiento.- "digo yo como las personas pueden ser tan desesperadas por algo inerte"- en mi fuero interno bufaba.

Cuando me baje en mi destino ya eran veinte para las diez, espere que el semáforo cambiara a verde para poder cruzar. Después de dos bostezos supongo… no los conté, pero supongo que eran más, cruce.

Estaba tan solo a una cuadra de mi instituto cuando de repente se acerco un señor no era tan viejo pero olía bastante desagradable para que voy con cuento, en resumen era un vagabundo con su barba larga gris, era alto bueno… más que yo supongo que un metro ochenta, y se acerco a mí, lo primero que hizo fue mirarme de arriba abajo – viejo baboso, me dije internamente- por lo que preferí seguir caminando. Cuando iba a cruzar los escasos metros que me quedaban al instituto me agarro un brazo. Lo primero que atine a hacer fue tratar de zafarme y lo encare para abofetearlo pero él me sujeto el otro brazo, mire a mi alrededor pero no había nadie y me asuste. El vagabundo me miro a los ojos antes de sonreír, aunque parezca ilógico e irreal me sonrió, creo que para ese entonces yo estaba en shock, el tipo me afirmo los dos brazos con una sola mano y saco de unos de sus bolsillos de su pantalón todo asqueroso por decirlo, un frasco, adentro por lo que alcance a ver había un tipo de polvo verde o algo así, lo destapo con sus dientes, saco un poco y lo soplo por mi rostro.

Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo de ese episodio, cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería de mi instituto y a mi alrededor estaban mis amigas Alice, Ángela, Rosaly y la Esme. Al principio estaba demasiado desorientada vi la hora y eran exactamente las once y doce minutos.- wow pensé internamente- había estado inconsciente por más de una hora, era primera vez que me pasaba y comencé a recordar lo del vagabundo y el polvillo.

- Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Te encontramos inconsciente en la puerta del hall, fue Jasper quien te trajo hasta acá, pero se tuvo que marchar a la clase a entregar un trabajo.- me dijo Alice preocupadísima.

- Eh… no se… - quede pensando, hasta donde sabia tuve que haber estado a una cuadra del instituto no en la puerta.- lo último que recuerdo es que venía hacia acá y apareció un tipo señor que parecía un vagabundo y saco algo…- ya en este punto cinco pares de ojos me estaban observando como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo- era como no se un polvillo, podríamos llamarlo así, y lo soplo en mi rostro, de ahí ya no recuerdo nada mas.- concluí mi relato.

- Voy a tener que hacerte una muestra de sangre, no me agrado para nada esa cosa que te dieron.- dijo la enfermera seriamente.

- Ok… - odio admitir pero le tengo fobia horrible a las jeringas.

Mientras la enfermera me hacia ese examen exprés las chica se disculparon diciendo que tenían que entrar a su siguiente clase, por eso me quede sola observando el techo… era blanco, habían veinte y cuatro tablones de plumabil y muchos chicles pegados. Estaba muy pero muy aburrida, supongo que me abre quedado dormida un rato.

Cuando llego la enfermera vi mi reloj y eran la una de la tarde, me miro con una expresión rara y estaba con una mascarilla. A los pocos segundo después entraron tres jóvenes de unos veinte o veinte y dos años por ahí, los tres inconscientes, la enfermera dejo de mirarme y fue donde los chicos, yo por mi parte me levante de la camilla y me disponía a salir por la puerta cuando entraron unos tipos demasiado frikkis por decirlo, hasta que mire el logo del traje anti-bacteriana la calavera que ponen en los lugares donde hay desechos tóxicos o cosas así.

Los tipos me tomaron por los brazos y me volvieron a la camilla, luego como si fuera una carpa gigante nos encerraron… cuarentena… eso fue lo que logre escuchar antes de desmállame.

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto... espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y perdonen si hubo errores de redacción :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia... les traigo otro capitulo, de antemano les pido perdón si hay algún problema de redacción o algo por el estilo. Espero que les guste, no sean malos conmigo.

* * *

Cuando desperté era todo un caos, estaba en la misma camilla que había estado toda la tarde, a mi alrededor estaban los mismos chicos despiertos, otros mas que no reconocía y Alice - ¿Qué hacia ella acá?- al levantarme varios ojos me observaron y camine donde se encontraba mi amiga.

- Oye Alice, ¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?- pregunte preocupada. Ella tan solo me miro e intento sonreír un poco.

- Lo mismo que tu, me han aislado. Se supone que estamos contagiadas con una bacteria, no sé qué es lo que realmente hace pero por lo que he visto en estas últimas horas… – ¿horas? – la interrumpí y me fije en mi reloj, eran exactamente las siete de la tarde.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado acá?- pregunte en realidad no queriendo saber.

- Luego de que te tomaron los exámenes, yo estaba en el salón cuando de repente por el conducto de ventilación comenzó a salir humo verde, todos nos agitamos no sabíamos que era. Media hora después llegaron los de la unidad especial y nos pusieron a todos en cuarentena. A lo largo de la tarde algunos chicos comenzaron a presentar alergias si es que se pueden decir así… sus pieles se volvieron pálidas y sus ojos se oscurecieron… - un sollozo- Jasper estaba entre ellos… se volvieron siniestro… - soltó un gemido y la abrase dándole ánimos para que siguiera- lo tipos de los trajes dijeron algo de fase cuatro de mutación blood o algo así. No pude escuchar mucho… -término llorando por un rato, cuando terminaron sus lágrimas pregunte.

- Y… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿no hay forma de salir? ¿y nuestros padres? ¿ya se les ha informado?- mis preguntas salían unas tras otras de corrido.

- No se… de momento nos han dicho que tenemos que seguir aquí y esperar… y con lo de nuestros padres no lo sé…

Pues en resumen, según mi perspectiva del asunto… nos tenían encerrados acá como si fuéramos unos conejillos de indias a los cual hay que estudiar. Por otro lado no podía sacar de mi mente a ese sujeto, como puede una persona ser "tan enferma", por qué expandir esa bacteria o lo que sea, nunca me gusto la ciencia en todo caso.

Me acerque a unos de los tipos que estaba de guardia y les pregunte qué era lo que ocurría en realidad y lo único que logre como respuesta que me contestaran fue un "hay una bacteria señorita, no sabemos qué tipo pero ya han mutado algunos jóvenes en lo que usted vulgarmente llamaría vampiros". Ok… creo que me quede en shock o esto es un sueño o escuche mal. Jajaja me reí en la cara del sujeto a lo que él me miro mal y me dio la espalda… supongo que eso estuvo mal. Seguí insistiendo, necesitaba saber más, pero ya no tuve más respuestas.

Caminando por toda la habitación, que era chica debo acotar, me acorde de mi celular que estaba bien al fondo de mi mochila en silencio. Supongo que los tipos no me iban a dejar hablar así como así y puede que me quitaran el celular de paso. Así que se me ocurrió la única forma que dejen a una chica sola y con privacidad es si solicitaba poder ir al baño.

Dude un poco al principio, ya que era molestar al mismo sujeto que yo me había burlado. Pero bueno esperaba que diera resultado…

- Disculpe… señor… perdón por haberme reído en su cara, y quería ver si podría ir al baño…- puse mi cara más tierna que encontré.

- Está bien… total el edificio está completamente aislado, pueden salir de la habitación si gustan.- contesto el tipo del traje. Me pregunte vagamente si seria joven, ya que ni con mi papa me resultaba mi cara tierna.

Mientras caminaba al baño me puse nerviosa… que tal si me atrapaba o aparecían justo unos de los chicos que habían mutado, y si en realidad eran vampiros u otras cosas más…

Lo primero que marque fue el número de mi casa y me contesto Renné preocupada.

- ¡Isabella! ¿Me puedes decir dónde has estado todo el día?- pregunto mi mamá enojada.

- Mamá- sollozo- estoy en el instituto, a ocurrido algo extraño y nos tienen a todos en el edificio en cuarentena… no sé lo que pasa, algo de una bacteria…- le conté apesadumbrada.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Bella? ¿estás bien? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo van a estar así?

- No sé nada mamá, yo pensé que les habían informado, ahora me encuentro escondida para poder hablar contigo. Hubo un sujeto, según yo puede ser él, esparció una sustancia toxica según nos dicen… han mutado unos chicos…- escuche un pequeño gritito- mamá te quiero mucho- dije entre lagrimas.

- Yo también te quiero cariño… voy a ir haya. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.- ¡noooo! Interrumpí.

- Mamá no quiero que te expongas, tienes que cuidar Seth. Podrían ambos salir infectados.- dije con determinación, no quería que los afectara a ella y a mi hermanito.- mamá voy averiguar qué es lo que pasa y voy a intentar huir.

- Bella no hagas nada imprudente… por favor cuídate mucho.

- Si mamá, tengo que colgar.

- Está bien, adiós… que dios te acompañe. Te quiero.- y sonó el clic de colgado.

Luego de hablar con mi mamá tuve más motivos por los que tenía que escapar de este lugar.

Salí del baño como si nada, nadie me miro… tan solo miraban a la nada sentados cada uno en alguna parte, observe el cielo o lo que se podía ver a través del platico o de lo que haya sido eso que los cubría como si fuera una carpa gigante y me fije que ya estaba oscureciendo…"hora de actuar" me dije internamente.

Me dirigí en busca de Alice primero, seguía donde mismo arrodillada en el piso con sus piernas entre sus brazos.

- Bella…-en susurros- tenemos que intentar salir de aquí…- le dije lo mas silenciosa posible, ella me miro a los ojos sorprendida y como si estuviera procesando lo que le había dicho.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?... yo… -titubeando- ok, yo... está bien, ya no soporto seguir encerrada en este lugar- me dijo convicción a lo que le sonreí en respuesta.

- Vamos a buscar a los demás…-pensé un momento y recordé que Jasper había caído infectado, él era el novio de Alice- las chicas ¿sabes algo de ellas?- pregunte insegura de querer saber la respuesta, ella tan solo me miro y suspiro.

- No las he visto… supongo que deben de estar en la sala aisladas…. Tenemos que encontrarlas antes- me dijo.

Y supongo que hasta aquí todo era relativamente normal… bueno hasta cierto punto que se puede llamar normal, lo que no me esperaba era lo que iba a pasar más adelante…

Cuando salimos de la sala varias personas nos miramos, algunos chicos… según yo o puede que haya sido mi imaginación me hicieron un gesto de ¿apreciación? Como si supieran lo que Alice y yo estábamos por hacer… supongo que mucho encierro me estaba comenzando a afectar.

Nos dirigimos al aula de ciencias y me llamo mucho la atención un grupo situado al fondo de la sala… no se… puede que hubiese quedado en shock unos segundo observándolos fijamente y rápidamente como reaccione mire a otro lado.

Para ser exactos lo que me llamo la atención de ese grupo fue su piel… ósea… creo que estoy segura como que me llamo Bella Swan que esos chicos tenían el mismo color de piel que yo, blancos, y ahora asombrosamente estaban ¿negros? No, era una tonalidad que no sabría describir entre el azul, el negro y el café todos mesclados, pero como resultado un color muy oscuro y sus ojos… "o dios" eran ¿plateado? Siii… ese era el color.

Cuando mire a la otra parte del salón vi a Esme y la Angela juntas a simple vista se veían bien y normales debo acotar, pero cuando nos acercamos corriendo con la Alice a donde estaban ellas…

"creo seriamente que estoy en una dimensión desconocida"

Tuve un deja bu… mis amigas tenían las orejas puntiagudas como los típicos elfos que se ven en las películas y sus ojos… quede sin palabras "hermosos"… y se quedaban cortos… eran unas esmeraldas profundas. "wow" pensé que envidia…

Nos miramos con Alice y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

- Hola… chicas… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?…- esa fue la Esme con voz susurrante.

- No sabemos…- dijo Alice

- ¿Cómo se sienten?... saben lo…-moví mis orejas para no decir con palabras lo obvio

- Obvio que sabemos…-quejido- paso hace como 3 horas… este cambio- sollozo Ángela y una lágrima cristalina salió de su ojo derecho.

- Chicas… pueden decirnos lo que paso…

- Luego del humo y la llegada de los tipos que nos encerraron… transcurría todo normal entre nosotros…-sollozo- pero de repente algunos chicos…-miro al fondo de la sala rápidamente- empezaron a salirles manchas en el cuerpo… y no paso mucho tiempo o tal vez si, no lo sabría con certeza y quedaron así..-concluyo Esme mirando el suelo.

- Y como… paso lo de ustedes…- pregunto Alice en un susurro casi inaudible o por lo menos para mí.

- Igual que ellos… estábamos aquí en este mismo sitio y empezamos a sentir mucha comezón… - Angela y Esme intercambiaron miradas- y cuando termino… nos observamos sorprendidas, estábamos como en shock… no lo podíamos asimilar y más cuando en nuestro propio reflejo mirábamos nuestros ojos y orejas…- concluyo la Angela.

Creo que hasta este punto ya era un asunto controlable… pero si seguía así… aunque huyéramos, nos fugáramos de este lugar todo seria en vano… "oh! Gran karma que cosa he hecho tan mala para merecer esto" y ahí es donde me di cuenta que si seguíamos con el plan podríamos infectar a la gente exterior, pero el contra es que ahora más que nunca estaba segura que esos tipos querían experimentar con nosotros y si no lograban nada nos iban a matar a todos…

Mire expectante ha Alice, creo que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos tratando de comunicarnos, hasta que recordé que faltaba una persona… Rosaly! "Ups" creo que lo grite.

- ¿sabe alguien que ha pasado con Rosaly?- pregunte nerviosamente.

- Ella… no se encuentra en el edificio, a los poco minutos después que salimos cuando te hicieron los exámenes recibió una llamada de su hermana, así que se tuvo que ir… se salvo de todo esto… - dijo la Esme acongojada.

Por lo menos una de mis amiga habían podido escapar de todo esto aun así me sentía inquieta, que iba a pasar conmigo ahora, ¿mutaría? Y ¿en que lo haría?... muchas preguntas venían a mi cabeza y estaba comenzando a marearme. Ahora más que nunca desearía desmayarme y despertar en la enfermería y que todo esto fuera un sueño, una horrible pesadilla.

Tan solo le dije a las chicas que necesitaba estar sola un rato, en que sea unos minutos… necesitaba relajarme un poco, me sentía demasiado tensa… algo iba a pasar lo presentía, mire el cielo y estaba oscuro, me fije nuevamente en la hora era las nueve de la noche y tuve una visión que me dejo paralizada.

Distinguí tan solo dos cosas, uno: el pasillo del ala vieja, y dos ojos tan oscuros como el ónix.

Jajaja comencé a reírme histéricamente, los que pasaban cerca de mi me miraban extraño. No los culpo, yo también lo abría echo en otra situación pero estaba alucinando, que otra podría explicar mi pequeño desliz.

Seguí caminando y sin pensarlo llegue al ala vieja donde estaban las salas de arte, mire dos escalera una subía y la otra bajaba a la supuesta puerta de emergencia que nunca estaba abierta, decidí probar suerte bajando, en una de esas, quien sabe… podría esta fuera del parámetro de la carpa cuarentena o lo que sea que era y… "enserio si hasta este punto no me ha dado un ataque al corazón por todos los sucesos shoqueantes que han ocurrido ya nada ni el cigarro si me pongo a fumar me va a matar".

Lo que vi fue a unos de los chicos siniestros o vampiros como les quieran llamar, exactamente cinco, tres hombre y dos mujeres, alrededor de tres muchachos… uno "negro" y los otros aparentemente normales, estos últimos estaban muertos creo… me paralice pero seguía observando con una morbosidad no propia de mi como secaban sus cuerpos sin dejarlos sin ninguna gota de sangre. Cuando uno de los chicos siniestros me miro, pude notar una risa burlona en sus labios. Yo estaba tan… tan… no tengo palabras pero describir como me sentía en ese momento y cuando los otros cuatro se volvieron a mirarme con una expresión cauta, revisando mis movimientos sigilosamente, mi cerebro hizo clic y reaccione. Bueno no tuve la mejor de las reacciones pero lo único que se me paso por la mente fue correr en la dirección contraria y llegar donde hubiera más personas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando corría sin fijarme choque contra algo, mejor dicho contra alguien y lo que no me esperaba… "tengo que acostumbrarme a ver lo menos esperado" me rete internamente. Juro por el dios que creen mis padres que me puse a llorar ahí mismo… era el Emmet… mi mejor amigo, mi hermano oso, como yo le llamaba y era un "negro"… "nota mental: de ahora en adelante se van a llamar nubros"

Él aparentemente me reconoció y me abrazo cuando se dio cuenta que lloraba.

- ¿Por qué?... Emmet, tú no…-dije entre sollozos

- Ya niña cálmate…-dijo en susurros- yo… tampoco quise esto… pero hay que buscar la forma de escapar y buscar una cura. –lo mire a los ojos- no creo que los tipos de los trajes quieran en realidad curarnos… nos van a estudiar y después desechar…

- Yo pensé lo mismo que tu…- me dio una pequeña sonrisa- pero que pasa si escapamos y no solo somos nosotros y al salir infectamos al resto…- dije mirando el techo.

- Umm… no había pensado eso… pero, no creo que seamos infecciosos ya que la bacteria se esparció por aire y era colora…- silencio; miro a su alrededor, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo silenciosamente.

- He estado husmeando mientras buscaba a los otros chicos… y me encontré con que la sala del director estaba llena de científicos y los laboratorios están todos bloqueados - lo mire no entendiendo lo que quería decir- estoy intentando decirte que si podemos entrar furtivamente a una de esas dos partes podríamos encontrar la única respuesta que nos retiene aquí…

- Si somos contagiosos o no.

- Exacto.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos?- dije sonriendo animadamente por primera vez.

- Ahora mismo- sonrisa- Carlisle también es uno como yo… – Nubros- interrumpí a lo que miro con una expresión interrogante.

- Es que… yo les decía negros pero es muy racista de mi parte, asique es una mezcla entre negro y nublado- termine sonrojada.

- No me esperaba menos de ti- dijo moviendo la cabeza- entonces vamos por Carlisle y comenzamos.

- Yo voy por las chicas y nos encontramos aquí en diez minutos- dije mirando a todos lados por precaución.

- Ok- y con eso nos separamos.

Cuando nos separamos estaba pensando en el plan, era demasiado improvisado… era tarde, mire mi reloj "genial" dije internamente; lo había pasado a golpear y no me di cuenta por lo que se había detenido.

Llegue donde las chicas, les conté todo lo mas resumidamente y al salir los nubros que estaban al fondo de la sala me hablaron.

- ¡Espera!- dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte nerviosa.

- Queremos ir con ustedes y ayudarlos- mire sorprendida a las chicas.

- ¿Qué saben ustedes? – seguía nerviosa.

- Aunque no lo aparentemos, hemos podido escuchar todo ya que nuestra audición se incremento notablemente por lo que oímos hasta los sonidos más débiles. Podemos serles de ayuda- el nubro miro al resto- además estamos tan desesperados como ustedes por salir de esta jaula de ratas.

- Perfecto- dije con esperanzas nuevas- ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Yo soy Sam- dijo el chico con quien había estado hablando- los demás son Emily, Jessica, Mike, Eric… - y artos mas nombre me dijo pero yo tengo pésima memoria asique no recuerdo con claridad a los otros.

Salimos de la sala nuevamente y se me alumbro la ampolleta "estoy mal me dije internamente" estábamos en las salas de ciencias asique los laboratorios estaban subiendo un piso desde donde estábamos nosotros. Informe a los chicos de esto, pero recordé que debía juntarme con Emmet… era laboratorios o Emmet… complicado.

Elegí ir a los laboratorios, le dije a los chicos y estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuando llegamos a la esquina que daba al pasillo donde estaban los laboratorios nos fijamos que había un solo guardia "perfecto".

El guardia al parecer estaba muy aburrido por lo que se paseaba de aquí y allá, yendo y viniendo. Al momento que nos dio la espalda los chicos nubros fueron corriendo y golpearon al guardia dejándolo inconsciente, oportunidad que nosotras aprovechamos para entrar a la primera sala de laboratorio.

Adentro estaba lleno de tubos de ensayos con algunas muestras de sangre, otras con líquidos de distintos colores y el que me llamo la atención fue el verde.

Yo nunca había hecho pruebas de laboratorio por qué no tomaba ningún ramo de ciencias asique le dije a Esme que lo revisara.

Ella tomo un poco de la muestra y lo reviso con el microscopio, mientras yo leía una hoja de apuntes que estaba en una esquina de todos esos frascos. Esme me decía los componentes más fáciles y yo lo buscaba por la lista hasta que lo encontré.

No voy a decir que es lo que tenia porque para mí es una lengua muerta y no tenía la menor idea que eran cada una de ellas. Pero eso si… estaba feliz… con el ultimo párrafo que decía:…_infectocontagioso indirecto; localización: bacteria madre; medio de transmisión: conducto de ventilación…_

Mire interrogativamente a la Angela y a Esme, ellas sabían de este tema pero me sonaba que era algo bueno.

- Y entonces… ¿Qué significa?

- Que solo se puede contagiar directamente con la bacteria o si hay algún difusor de ella también lo puede hacer. Lo que quiero decir es que el que haya creado esto… tuvo que haber vaciado la bacteria en los ductos de ventilación y eso fue lo que todos presenciamos- quedo callada momentáneamente.

- ¿Cómo puede una persona hacer tal maldad? Y ¿con que motivo?- es fue la primera vez que escuche hablar a la chica que le correspondía el nombre de Emily.

- Lo mismo me he estado preguntando yo…- le dije sin ánimos recordando al vagabundo. "nota mental: lo primero en hacer al salir de este lugar es ir a buscar a ese sujeto".

- Marchémonos de este lugar chicos.- dijo Alice nerviosa- puede llegar otro guardia que nos delate a todos.- estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, además aun faltaba juntarnos con el Emmet y contar los avances.

Al salir de la sala acomodamos al guardia de manera que pareciera como si se hubiera dormido a mitad de su guardia y nos dirigimos donde los chicos. Tuvimos suerte y no nos encontramos con ningún tipo con traje.

En el sitio acordado estaban todos Emmet, Carlisle y Garret los tres eran nubros, y dos chicas, Irina y Kate que no eran nubros si no umm… no sé como describirlas eran igual a la Angela y Esme tipo elfos con las orejas puntiagudas pero sus ojos eran pardos verdosos y tan pálidas como la leche o los siniestros (vampiros).

Los cinco estaban demasiado tensos, me fije que Garret estaba gruñendo levemente y mire en la dirección en que él lo hacía. El motivo… los mismos chicos siniestros que vi en la puerta de emergencia sonriendo burlonamente a todos nosotros. Sentí un escalofrió…

- Emmet! Estuvimos en los laboratorios.-dije yo en susurros, sabía que todos los mutados me podían escuchar perfectamente pero los guardias en traje no.

- Por eso te demoraste.- me miro reprobatoriamente y yo agache mi mirada.- ¿qué es lo que descubrieron?

Le conté todo lo que vimos y los resultados de las muestras.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo y decidimos que la única forma de salir de este lugar era si hacíamos un motín, por lo que íbamos a tener que pedir a todo el alumnado que se uniera a la causa, ahora que sabíamos que no íbamos a infectar al mundo exterior irresponsablemente no teníamos razón para seguir siendo los conejillos de indias de estos estúpidos científicos.

Eche una rápida mirada a la esquina para ver si seguía el grupo de siniestro cuando nos empezamos a mover y me fije que el que anteriormente abajo me había sonreído burlonamente me hacia un gesto de asentimiento y sus ojos me mostraban que… ¿estaban de acuerdo?... acaso… ¿nos iban a ayudar?... lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento fue darle una pequeña sonrisa queriendo decir gracias; con eso me dio la espalda y yo seguí mi camino.

* * *

Hola a todos, les traje otro capitulo espero q les haya gustado :) sean buenos conmigo


	4. Chapter 4

Primera parada la enfermería, lugar donde todo comenzó para mí.

Ahora estaba sola, todos nos habíamos separado para recorrer mas campo. Me dirigí al grupo de nubros que me había sonreído al salir de aquí con Alice y les conté mi plan. Todos estaban entusiasmados por lo que se unieron inmediatamente si replicar. Obviamente les dije que no teníamos garantía que resultara el escape pero no nos podíamos quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

En la otra esquina habían unos elfos, bueno lo mismo que la Angela y la Esme, y al parecer habían alcanzado escuchar lo que le había dicho a los nubros por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo con unirse. Seguí recorriendo con la vista la habitación y todos me miraban con un gesto de afirmación; me sentí plena, feliz que todos apoyaran la causa "supongo que así se siente un presidente cuando todos los apoyan", aun así yo con mi analogía me sentía orgullosa aunque del dicho al hecho hay solo un paso si todos nos uníamos estaba segura que lo íbamos a lograr.

Salí nuevamente de la enfermería para dirigirme a otra sala de por ahí. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar uno de los tipos con trajes me agarro de un brazo, yo intente forcejear pero de la nada apareció otro y entre los dos me amordazaron y me llevaron a rastra a lo que había sido la oficina del director.

Al entrar en la oficina me encontré con un panorama irreal, me abría puesto a reír ahí mismo si no hubiera sido porque seguía amordazada y no estaba en una posición para hacerlo.

Bueno lo que vi fueron a varios profesores mutados en nubros, elfos y otras cosas más que no me importa describir porque según mi perspectiva ellos se los merecían más que el alumnado por ser crueles y estrujarnos hasta la muerte, "tuve un pensamiento infantil".

Uno de los sujetos que me tenía afirmada me saco la mordaza y varios pares de ojos se posaron en mí. El único que hablo fue el director…

- Señorita Swan- me dijo seriamente- la hemos estado buscando porque me llego un reporte donde se decía que usted fue una de las primeras infectadas, ¿es eso correcto?

- Yo supongo… - dije tímidamente.

- En el reporte dado por la enfermera se señalaba que usted ingreso al establecimiento a las diez horas aproximadamente desmayada, una hora mas tarde recupero el conocimiento y señalo que su desmayo fue producto de un desconocido polvo, color verde, y no recordó mas. – me miro a los ojos.

- Si…

- Mas tarde en el establecimiento por la acción de los conductos de ventilación se pudo difundir aparentemente la misma sustancia a la que usted fue expuesta, pero… aquí viene la cuestión… usted no ha desarrollado nada o ¿si? Es como si usted no sintiera los efectos de la bacteria…- me dijo seriamente el director.

- No creo que sea la excepción, supongo que también tendré que mutar tarde o temprano… una de mis amigas tampoco lo ha hecho asique no creo que sea algo puntual.- acote.

- Podría darte la razón en eso jovencita, pero te equivocas en un punto.- lo mire interrogante.

- Bueno por acá tengo una lista.- saco una carpeta del escritorio- acá están los resultados de sangre de todos los estudiantes que fueron infectados. Esta prueba se confecciono en el momento en que todos, me incluyo, estuvimos inconscientes.- lo mire sorprendida.

- Todo el alumnado e incluso el cuerpo docente tienen en que sea la mínima variación en el ADN y usted.- me miro inclinándose en la silla.- no presentas ningún cambio. –yo estaba sorprendida.

- Yo no creo que sea especial… después de todo fui expuesta a lo mismo que todos.- dije tratando de ser indiferente.

- Por esa misma razón vamos a tener que hacerle exámenes nuevamente. Te tendrás que quedar en el laboratorio con los expertos por un tiempo.- y eso fue lo último que me dijo el director antes de levantarse de su silla.

Ahora más que nunca tenía que huir… si tenía que mancharme el rostro con tinta negra para pasar desapercibida lo haría pero no me quedaría para ser sujeta a experimentos.

Mientras pensaba como salir de la habitación sentí que algo me vibraba en mi bolcillo derecho del pantalón. Era mi celular.

Como pude sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo saque y revise el mensaje que había llegado era de Emmer"_Bella ya está todo listo, todos de acuerdo. ¿Dónde estás?. Junta mismo lugar" _

"¡Genial!" pensé, estaba todo listo y yo seguía acá encerrada. Frustrante, era la única palabra que paso por mi cabeza.

Le respondí el mensaje simulando que me abrochaba los cordones y le escribí brevemente donde estaba y que comenzaran el plan sin mí, como fuera iba a escapar y que mejor forma aprovechando el escándalo.

Escondí rápidamente mi celular entre el calcetín y mis zapatillas de lona, ni yo me daría cuenta que se encontraba ahí. Cuando me pare justo venia la enfermera que ahora era elfo y me llevo a la habitación que antes había sido el comedor de los profesores, pero ahora era un laboratorio mas.

Me hizo sentarme y me tomo una muestra de sangre "¡como odio las jeringas!", después me hizo tomar un liquido asqueroso y me volvió a sacar sangre del otro brazo. Con eso bastaba según me dijo ella.

Mientras, yo observaba el lugar detalladamente hasta que me tope con la cosa más horrorosa, cuerpos… cuerpos inertes… habían dos, un siniestro y un nubro. Los estaban metiendo en unas bolsas. Me preguntaba vagamente si los habrían utilizado para experimentos, pero me dije que la respuesta era obvia. Si…

Me levante de la silla y me acerque a un escritorio que había cerca mío, primero observe si venia alguien y rápidamente comencé a revisar los papeles que habían encima, puros términos científicos no entendía nada…

En uno de los cajones había una carpeta, la saque rápidamente y mientras la ojeaba encontré fotos. Varias, habían unos siniestros que se llamaban _blood fase cuatro bacteria bacolo,_ que consumían sangre. Después venia la fotografía de un nubro científicamente llamado _bacolo regrusmanchis black, alimentación normal y carroña_; y artos mas, no los quise tomar encuentra, pero eso sí, con nombres ridículamente complicados, me gustaban más mis nombres.

Guarde la carpeta nuevamente y cuando iba a revisar otro cajón sentí que alguien se aproximaba por lo que tuve que correr a la silla donde había estado antes.

Entro nuevamente la enfermera, me dijo que los resultados estarían en treinta minutos más, así que había que esperar. Me llevo a la sala del director nuevamente, creo que la suerte estaba de mi lado esta vez. Si lo graban el motín los chicos, yo podría aprovechar el escándalo… solo esperar… esa era la parte más difícil según mi perspectiva.

Treinta minutos después...

La enfermera volvió a entrar a la habitación y se quedo observándome, luego se escucho un gran estruendo.

Todos alarmados salieron a ver lo que ocurrida, y yo aproveche para escaparme lo más sigilosamente posible.

Afuera era un caos, varios estudiantes habían sido atrapados y se resistían en contra sus captores. Los demás corrían en distintas direcciones, unos a la salida principal, otros a las de emergencias. Yo opte por la salida de emergencia que estaba en el edificio de arte donde me había encontrado con los siniestros, esperaba estaba vez que no me encontrara con nadie o con mis amigos por ultimo.

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido como podían mis piernas hasta que sentí que me llamaban, pare en seco, mire a mí alrededor y me fije que en una esquina estaban las chicas. Alice seguía igual, no había mutado aun; me acerque a ellas…

- hola- dije agitada- ¿Dónde están los chico?- pregunte nerviosa.

- ellos escaparon, pero a la Angela habían atrapado asique tuvimos que devolvernos a ayudarla y en medio de todo perdimos de vista a los demás.- me contesto la Alice.

- Entonces… nosotras nos vamos también- y con eso comenzamos a correr a la salida.

El camino estaba escalofriantemente libre, me inquiete… como podía estar así, aquí había gato encerrado y no me gustaba para nada.

Mire a las chicas mientras corría y ellas al parecer pensaban lo mismo que yo. De repente la Angela dejo de correr y nos alerto a todas. Mire a mi alrededor precavidamente y de la nada aparecieron varios sujetos con trajes armados impidiéndonos el paso. Echamos a correr en la dirección contraria y uno de los sujetos atrapo a la Esme, no podíamos devolvernos a ayudarla porque nos abrían capturado a todas. Seguimos por el pasillo y llegamos a una escalera que subía solamente. Nos miramos rápidamente y seguimos ya que sabíamos que al final del corredor del otro piso había una escalera que volvía a descender. Ya estábamos cansadas cuando de repente escuchamos un disparo y la Angela caía a tierra, me aterre… supongo que solté un grito al verla a mi amiga inconsciente en el suelo, mire a la Alice y me dijo sin palabras que corriéramos lo más rápido que pudiéramos. Al llegar a la escalera esta se encontraba bloqueada "¡o no!" pensé. Ya no sabía qué hacer, los tipos nos estaban por alcanzar y nosotras ya no teníamos salida.

La Alice corrió a un lado de la escalera y comenzó a intentar quitar una tabla sobrepuesta, la mire interrogante, me dijo que ahí había un conducto viejo y que podíamos bajar por ahí.

No lo pensé ni dos veces y la empecé a ayudar, logramos sacar la tabla justo en el momento que los sujetos estaban llegando, fui la primera en bajar espere unos segundos esperando que bajara la Alice pero ella nunca llego.

Estaba asustada, sentí mis ojos húmedos, los toque y me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Había perdido a mis tres mejores amigas ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Me dije que sus esfuerzos no serian en vano, lograría escapar cueste lo que cueste. Seguí corriendo "me recordé vagamente a forest gum". Al llegar a la salida había unos cuantos guardias y varios chicos que eran esposados. Me fije que debajo de la escalera había un pequeño ducto de ventilación con una rejilla puesta; fui hasta ella silenciosamente, intente sacarla pero era en vano, necesitaba algo… un fierro o algo para poder romperla por ultimo.

Estaba tan concentrada que no sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío, me di vuelta rápidamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas y me encontré con un nubro, se me salió mi alama del cuerpo y volvió en menos de un segundo.

El chico como si nada agarro las orillas de la rejilla y la saco sin ningún esfuerzo. Le di una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento y me arrastre por el conducto.

No voy a mentir, el ducto tenia medio metro y daba a la salida, pero era asqueroso. Había miles de arañas que escapaban de mí mientras me arrastraba.

Cuando logre salir, me sorprendí habían ambulancias, carros de policías de la unidad especial, furgonetas de canales de televisión… en resumen un caos.

Aproveche de confundirme con toda la masa que había ahí, me sacudí la ropa sacando algunas telarañas que se me habían pegados –escalofríos- y camine por la calle a un paso rápido pero tratando de parecer lo más normal.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, cuando ya estaba alejada por lo menos a una cuadra del edificio, en mi dirección contraria venían unos chicos en cuatrimotor con el rostro tapado. Se detuvieron a mi lado… eran unos nubros, uno muy conocido por mí el Emmet. Estaba feliz por verlo.

- ¡Bella! Estoy feliz por verte afuera- me dijo Emmet bajándose de la moto y abrazándome.

- Yo también- le dije emocionada.

- Nosotros volvemos al instituto para tratar de ayudar a escapar a nuestros compañeros- me dijo con convicción.

- ¡escapa!, ¡vete de aquí!- le dije con miedo.

- Tú sabes que yo no soy así, y si tengo la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien, lo voy hacer- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- a Esme y a Alice las capturaron…Angela… le dispararon… no sé si está viva- dije entre sollozos.

- Vamos niña… ¿te unes a nosotros aunque sea descabellado?- me pregunto seriamente.

- Si, tenemos que ayudar a las chicas.

Ahora era cuando me hinchaba de orgullo tener amigos tan fieles… tan solo esperaba poder ser de ayuda y no solo un simple estorbo.

Me subí en la moto de Emmet, y el manejo devuelta a nuestro infierno personal.

En la misma esquina donde había empezado todo nos recibió una emboscada, Emmet trato de esquivarla pero una bala rozo su hombro y perdió el control de la moto tratando de frenar bruscamente. El chirrido que hizo la moto llamo la atención de todo el mundo, nos bajamos rápidamente de la moto y comenzamos a correr. Otra bala muerta… y seguía corriendo…corriendo…era lo único que podía hacer. De repente a mi lado una puerta de una casa se abrió y un policía en cubierto me apunto.


End file.
